Balisong
by ximena-chan
Summary: Title is tagalog but content is in English.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song

****

**AN: ooohhh... my first oneshot! Sorry if Naruto is OOC...**

**Legend:**

_italics**bold: **lyrics_

_italics: _flashback

Balisong  
  
He walked in the streets lazily. He had nothing to do. There were no missions for him, his sensei was not there, and his old team mates had their own things to do today. A wild gust passed him and brushed against him making his messy and wild blonde hair look messier. He stood out from the crowd because of his orange clothes. He kicked a stone lying on the ground while he looked down and it hit someone's foot.  
  
"Ouch…" someone whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said,  
  
He continued to look on the ground, he was still thinking of the things he can do.  
  
"Naruto-kun, is that you?" A young woman asked him.  
  
He knew that voice. He raised his head and he saw a young woman as old as him, smiling shyly at him with a light color of red in her cheeks.  
  
"Hinata?" he asked. It's been a while since he saw the shy girl. And boy he didn't notice; he had a blush in his face. He had that in his face because Hinata grew quite beautiful all this years. She had discarded her thick jacket and wore a chuunin vest now. She still wore the forehead protector around her neck. Well for Naruto, since the day he got over Sakura, she was the best girl out there. Even though she was shy… that made her VERY cute… and he likes that, people like her… but he guessed, the word 'like' can't express the feelings that he had now for the girl. He wanted to say that he **loves** her.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked.  
  
"Iie, hey Hinata, want to go get some Ramen with me?" he grinned at her. He hoped that she wasn't busy so she could go with him.  
  
Hinata blushed. She couldn't believe it! **Naruto** is asking her out? The man that she loved since the day she first saw his smile. She just stared at him, at his face which became handsome after all these years. And she looked up at him since she was shorter than the blonde teenager.  
  
Naruto on the other hand frowned; he had been waiting for her answer.  
  
"I guess… not…" He whispered and he turned around. Hinata grabbed his jacket and she pulled him back. He turned around only to see the girl he wanted frowning at him with a worried look on her face.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that!" Hinata said. Naruto's eyes widened. "I was thinking of some-"  
  
"Then you'd be glad to go get ramen with me?" Naruto grinned once again.  
  
Hinata gave him a shy smile "I'd love to…" she said.  
  
Deep inside, Naruto was jumping with joy. 'Yosh Naruto, it's time to get a girl!' he thought. And he was very glad; it was good that she wanted to get some Ramen with him, but she said "I'd love to" and that made him more than happy.  
  
"Take my hand." Naruto said he smiled at her.  
  
Hinata blushed too much; Naruto was now offering his hands to her. If she would take it that means they'd be holding hands like lovers do. She now looked like a tomato; this was too much for her; too much that it felt like she was dreaming. She wanted to slap herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.  
  
"Hinata are you sick? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Naruto asked; he looked very worried. He lifted Hinata off her feet and he carried her in his arms like a groom carrying his bride away in a wedding. Hinata blushed more.  
  
'I hope she's fine…' Naruto thought, he started to walk.  
  
Hinata grazed her fingers against his cheek. "No, Naruto-kun, I'm not sick… it's just…" she whispered.  
  
"Just what?" He asked still carrying her.  
  
"Will you put me down?" She didn't want to stop this moment but if her father or even Neji saw this Naruto would be surely injured, if not injured he would be dead.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Naruto said. He instantly put her down gently. "I didn't mean to do that." He pouted.  
  
"No it's alright." Hinata smiled. She took a deep breath and she took Naruto's hands. "Then shall we go?"

---  
  
They both sat there at the Ramen shop waiting for the food they ordered. Naruto was thinking of what they could talk about. It was really hard since Hinata was not only the opposite sex but she was like the opposite personality of Naruto. She was shy, Naruto was loud, and she would sit back and blend in the ground while Naruto would stand straight and insist to stand out in the crowd and for Naruto, Hinata was like a princess and he was just a peasant.  
  
"So Hinata, what have you been doing these days?" Naruto finally found a good subject.  
  
"Nothing interesting…" She replied.  
  
"Come on, you're joking me!" Naruto smiled.  
  
"Ok, there was one thing…" She whispered. The man then placed a ramen bowl in front of Naruto and another in front of Hinata. They both reached out their hands and they took a pair of chopsticks. They broke it apart and they started to eat.  
  
"So what was it?' Naruto asked.  
  
"Sakura told me that someone has a crush on me… she even told me that it may be more than a crush." Hinata blushed.  
  
Naruto almost choked on his food. 'Damn you Sakura-chan' He thought.  
  
_Flashback:  
  
"Oi Naruto, you seem to be bothered!" Sakura said. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
They were both sitting on a rock.  
  
"Ughhh… how should I say this?" Naruto sighed.  
  
"Come on spit it out!" Sakura poked him on the sides.  
  
"Ok, Ok stop it! I'll tell you!" Sakura stopped poking him. "IthinkIhaveacrushonHinata!" Naruto blurted it out. Sakura didn't even understand.  
_  
_"What? Could you repeat it?" Sakura asked.  
  
Naruto took a deep breath. "I-I think I have a crush on…H-hi…" Naruto's heart was beating so fast.  
  
"On who?" Sakura was intrigued. She was intrigued on who could this girl be. Was she more charming than her? But she knew it wasn't her since Naruto told her that he just thinks of her as a friend. "Come on Naruto! I won't tell anyone!" She added.  
_  
_"You promise?"  
  
Sakura raised her right hand but she had her left fingers crossed. "I promise!" She smiled.  
  
"Ok, I think I have a crush on…" Naruto took another deep breath. "…on Hinata…" He finally was able to say.  
  
Sakura jumped in joy.  
_  
_"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Sakura smiled. '…Looks like we will have an item here soon.' Sakura thought.  
  
"But you know what?" Naruto said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It may not even be just a crush…" Naruto stood up and he walked away. "I think I love her…" Naruto whispered at Sakura before he left.  
  
End of flashback.  
_  
'She couldn't even keep her mouth closed.' He pouted. 'If I see her… Argh!!!!'  
  
"Naruto-kun, is there something wrong?" Hinata asked.  
  
"No there's nothing wrong!" He forced out a cheerful laugh. Hinata stared at him with her beautiful white eyes. Beautiful because that's what Naruto thinks like.  
  
"Stop fooling me Naruto-kun!" Hinata said. Naruto turned his head to face Hinata. "Tell me…" She said.  
  
I was the one that Sakura was talking about  
  
He wanted to tell her, but he felt really shy. Something then distracted him. He caught a flash of red clothing. 'Hey that's…' He thought. He stood up and he took money from his pocket. "Old man, Here's the payment!" He exclaimed and then he ran outside forgetting about Hinata's presence.  
  
"Naruto-kun!" Hinata stood up. 'Did I do anything wrong?' She asked herself and after a few minutes she followed Naruto.  
---  
"Hey you…" Naruto caught Sakura in the arm.  
  
"Ouch!" Sakura exclaimed. "Let go of me, Naruto!" She glared at him and he glared at her.  
  
"You told her!" He retorted.  
  
"At least I didn't tell her that you're the one…" She calmly replied.  
  
"But you promised!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"I had my fingers crossed…" She smirked at him.  
  
Naruto glared at he like he wanted to crush her. He gritted his teeth. "Y-you!" He exclaimed.  
-  
Hinata chased after him. She then saw him with… no other than… Haruno Sakura… the woman that Naruto had a crush on.  
  
She wanted to cry. Maybe Naruto was just killing time with her. She started to walk away.  
-  
"Hn? What would you do with me? Kill me?" Sakura continued to smirk.  
  
"If I was a real monster, I would!" Naruto glared at her.  
  
"Then what about her? You wouldn't want her to think that you **are** a monster, do you?" Sakura pointed at his back.  
  
Naruto turned around and he saw Hinata walking away. 'Oh my god, I forgot that she was with me!' He thought. Instantly he rushed at her.  
  
"Good luck Naruto!" Sakura cheered him.  
  
"You escape this time, Haruno Sakura!" Naruto said while he ran away.  
---  
Hinata sighed; she knew that she stood no chance against that girl. She knew that she was nothing compared to Sakura. Sakura was like a beautiful flower of the cherry blossom tree. And she was like a lower kind of flower.  
  
"Hinata!" She heard. She turned around and she saw Naruto. He stopped in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry…"

---  
They just stood there, in front of one another, very silent.  
  
Naruto had a situation here. He wanted to tell her how he felt but does she feel the same? He was worried maybe she didn't like him…  
  
On the other hand, Hinata has lost all hope about how she felt about Naruto. She was a fool to think that she stood against Sakura. She was a fool… she thought.  
  
"No it's alright, Naruto… I understand…" She sighed. She lowered her head.  
  
"No you don't!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
Hinata raised her head. Naruto had a very determined look on his face. Determined about what? She asked deep inside her.  
  
"In fact you don't know why I chased Sakura." Naruto looked on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, I completely understand the way you feel about her…" Hinata said that but it completely hurt her.  
  
"No you don't! I don't like her! She's only my friend!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah right.' Hinata thought. She then felt Naruto's hand against her hand. Naruto took her hand and he placed it over his chest, over his heart. Hinata felt his hear beat.  
  
"Do you know who this heart is beating for, Hinata?" Naruto asked her.  
  
"Everybody knows, Naruto-kun." She answered.  
  
"Why do you insist so much?" Naruto asked. He tightened his grip around Hinata's hand. "Why do you insist so much that I like her?" He asked.  
  
"Because you do!" Hinata answered. She looked down at the ground, she tried to remove her hands from Naruto's grip but she couldn't.  
  
"No I don't! I like you more!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata raised her head and she looked up at him. "I love you…" Naruto said. Hinata couldn't believe; she was speechless.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun…" she whispered.  
  
_**Your face lights up the sky on the highway… **_

_**Someday, you'll share your world with me, someday…  
**_  
"I don't want you to say that because that's not what I feel. My heart beats so much for you…" Naruto melted her with his tone. She brushed the fingers of her free hand against his cheeks. Naruto caught her hand and he let it rest on his cheek. "I love you, not her." Naruto said. "I chased her because she broke her promise."  
  
"What promise?" Hinata asked.  
  
"She promised that she wouldn't tell anyone that I liked you… that I loved you. I wanted to tell the world myself. I wanted to tell you myself…"  
  
_**You mesmerize me with diamond eyes,  
I tried to fool myself to think I'll be alright,  
But I am losing all control.  
My mind, my heart, my body and my soul...  
**_  
"Hinata, I love you." He repeated while he looked at her eyes. He was worried because he wasn't getting any response yet. "I love everything about you. Your eyes, your face, the way you smile, the way you look at me, your shyness and everything… it will take me forever to express it all, Hinata-chan. And I know I was a fool that I didn't notice how a beautiful person you were before… Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered the last line in her ears.  
  
_**…To speak or not to, Where to begin?  
The great dilemmas, I'm finding myself in.  
For all I know, you only see me as a friend.  
I tried to tell myself wake up for this very tale got to end...**_  
  
Hinata was speechless. She didn't know what to do. She never expected these to happen, for all she knew, it can only happen in her dreams. She felt Naruto's grip lessen. Her hands escaped his grip. The look on his face changed, it wasn't determined anymore, it was… sad. Oh god, it hit her! She hasn't reacted at all. She was too shocked to react.  
  
He stared at her as if this will be the last time, Tears started to fall from his beautiful blue eyes. He turned around and he sobbed. Just when he started to walk, he felt an arm wrap around him.  
  
Never in my life have I been more sure,  
So come on up to me and close the door,  
Nobody has made me feel this way before,  
You're everything I've wanted and more...  
  
"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered. "Why are you crying?" she asked.  
  
"I'm crying because you don't like me…" She stopped hugging him and he turned around to face her.  
  
"I didn't say that I don't like you." Hinata gave him her shy smile.  
  
Naruto raised his eyebrows. Did she mean that she liked him? Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head down a little bit. Just a little more and a kiss would be possible.  
  
"I like you too, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said. Naruto leaned down to catch her lips. He wrapped his arms around her hips. And he kissed her like a lover would. Hinata begged for time to stop and if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up from it. She parted her lips from him and she whispered "Naruto-kun I love you…" Naruto smiled at her and he bent down again.  
  
…And the rain fell down on the wrong time.  
-  
Tick… Tick… Tick…  
  
She heard that sound and she opened her eyes. She looked around and she was back at her room. She frowned. 'It was all a dream and it was good…. It felt so real…' She thought.  
  
"Hinata-Chan, look this way… your window…" She heard someone. She looked at her window, and he was there, sitting on a tree branch. She smiled; maybe it wasn't a dream after all. She approached the window and she opened it. Naruto jumped in. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Had a good night's sleep, Angel?" She smiled at the remark.  
  
"Yes I did, and you know who was I dreaming about?"  
  
"Let me guess it's me…" Naruto smiled at her. He gave her a quick peck at the cheeks. Hinata smiled back at him.  
  
"What happened last night anyway? Why do you have those scratches on your face?"  
  
"You passed out when it rained. And I carried you back here and when I got here, your dad and Neji tried to beat the crap out of me. Good thing I was able to escape." Naruto grinned at her.  
  
"They did? Well if they did manage to beat the crap out of you, I'll be there taking care of you…"  
  
"I know you would…" Naruto smiled again. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"So where do you want me to take you today, Angel?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Anywhere as long as you're there…" Hinata answered. "Naruto-kun…"  
  
"What Hinata-chan?"  
  
"Say you love me…" "I love you…" Naruto kissed her on the forehead. "Do you love me?"  
  
"I told you before…"  
  
_**You're everything I wanted…**_  
  
"I love you…" Hinata kissed him on the lips.

----

**AN: The song is called "Balisong" by rivermaya.**

****

**Don't forget to review!!!**


End file.
